Distinto
by Alex the Azure
Summary: Están acostumbrados a la rutina, no les molesta al contrario va con ellos, pero probar algo distinto siempre llega a ser de lo mejor.


**Disclaimer:** Servamp no me pertenece; es propiedad de Tanaka Strike.

 **Advertencias:** semi-AU, OoC y PWP.

 **Pareja:** Tetsono [Sendagaya Tetsu/Alicein Misono].

* * *

 **D** istinto

* * *

Muerde su labio inferior ya que no estaba completamente seguro. Es decir, se supone que ambos han hecho aquellas cosas anteriormente pero nunca habían acabado en esa situación, a Misono jamás le hubiese pasado por la cabeza realizar aquellas acciones de no ser porque en aquellos momentos se encuentra en tal situación. Quiere hacerlo, o mejor dicho lo hará.

* * *

—Chibi, ¿quieres salir hoy en la tarde? —pregunta mientras busca como tomar la mano ajena, se ha vuelto una rutina por parte del menor llegar a la mansión Alicein. Ambos se pasan el tiempo de lo mejor —al menos eso siempre suelta Tetsu—, ya sea jugando ajedrez (donde siempre pierde) es algo que simplemente ha aprendido a disfrutar; algo que se ha vuelto propio. Sin embargo, lo que más le gusta es salir a con el ajeno ya sea al patio o a comer algo, después de todo lo importante es pasar tiempo a con él.

Ante la pregunta de su novio alza la vista del tablero de ajedrez, si bien jugar contra Sendagaya no era desafiante le gustaba hacerlo, se ha vuelto algo que hacen a menudo al igual que platicar de cualquier cosa que a Tetsu se le cruce por la cabeza mientras los servamp andan jugando con los niños—. Claro —responde casi automáticamente mientras esboza una sonrisa la cual es algo que dura pocos segundos—. ¿A dónde iremos? —indaga dejando ya de lado el juego, esperando que el ajeno tenga una idea de donde pasaran el rato.

—Uh… pensaba que podríamos ir a… no, la última vez que fuimos no comiste —indica recordando cómo el contrario no toco casi nada del plato de comida cosa que le preocupo ya que a su parecer Chibi debería comer más para así tener más energías—. ¿Y si mejor eliges tú? —pese a sonar como una pregunta más parece una indicación, a decir verdad, no recuerda cuando la cita fue organizada por Misono.

El comentario realizado hace que se ponga algo tenso, no le gusta eso de pensar en un lugar ya que los que le suelen gustar no son del gusto de Sendagaya aún recuerda cuando Tetsu no parecía interesado cuando tuvieron una cita en el museo. Quizás fue mala elección, pero quien le convenció fue Lily. Por esa y otras más (como idas a restaurantes o lugares exclusivos) era que se sentía inseguro de escoger. Su mirada pasa de los ojos azules directo a sus propias manos pensando en que lugares le gustan al bastardo. Frunce el ceño mientras piensa que cosas podrían hacer juntos, después de todo ese es el punto de una cita. Quizás si el otro le hubiera indicado antes podría haber pedido boletos para un juego ya sea de béisbol o baloncesto, después de todo sabe que aquellos deportes le encantan al ajeno pese a que no lo exprese a menudo.

Tetsu por mientras se mantiene esperando que el mayor se decida por el lugar, no le molesta a donde vayan o si llegan a quedarse ahí siguiendo con el juego de ajedrez. Después de todo confía en la decisión que Misono llegue a tomar después de todo aquel día quería complacerlo.

—Va-vayamos por una pizza —indica decidiéndose por ese lugar más que nada porque recuerda las múltiples ocasiones donde Shirota le contaba que ahí solía ir con sus amigos así que cree que es un buen lugar, pese a que no son simplemente amigos—. He oído que son buenos lugares, aunque si deseas ir a otro lado… —de nuevo la inseguridad se hace presente, ya que no sabe del todo si es un buen lugar, sobre todo porque sabe que el rubio quizás ha ido con sus amigos y no sería adecuado para una cita pese a todo. Además, sólo conoce ese lugar que alguna vez Mahiru ha mencionado y no tiene la más mínima idea en como llegar o si en serio es una pizzería.

—Ah, está bien por mí, Chibi, confió en tu elección —comenta con aquel estoico tono de voz y aun así Misono jura que parece estar emocionado, quizás ya conoce cada vez más a Tetsu como para determinar más allá de su inexpresivo rostro o de sus palabras. Posiblemente es ese suave brillo en sus ojos azules que le dice acerca de la emoción ajena; sea lo que fuera sabe que quizás tomo la decisión adecuada y aquello le llena de _orgullo._

Aunque aquel sentimiento se desvanece al procesar las palabras ajenas—. ¡No me digas así bastardo! —Alza un poco la voz y le ve desafiante como siempre suele hacerlo cuando el ajeno le llama por aquel molesto apodo.

—Lo siento, Chibi.

* * *

Por fortuna Dodo conocía el lugar que Misono menciono así que se siente calmo durante el viaje en el cual no hay mayor palabra entre él y Sendagaya, quizás eso se debe a como Tetsu suele hablar con el chofer acerca del último partido de temporada, y mientras eso sucede el Alicein anda ligeramente preocupado ya que hasta ahora piensa que sería un lugar lleno a morir y quizás la comida no era muy buena, pero tal parece que no es así. Cuando bajan del auto lo primero que nota es que desde fuera el lugar parece calmo, no muy ruidoso y es algo que realmente le calma más. Siempre se pone ansioso durante las citas porque sigue sin saber cómo actuar.

No tardan mucho en entrar para así buscar una mesa y decidieron tomar una en la esquina donde estarían cómodos durante esa tarde.

Tetsu se mantenía viendo a los lados ya que era una pizzería diferente a la cual solía frecuentar, principalmente porque no tenía un área de boliche o karaoke, a su parecer parecía el tipo de pizzería a la que iría el hermano mayor Mahiru, seguramente él dio la idea para el lugar y no le molesta, sabe que Misono se esfuerza para elegir esa clase de lugares—. ¿De qué pedirás la pizza? —pregunta mientras se acomoda en su asiento el cual es algo frio mientras notaba como el ajeno tomo el menú, aunque se pregunta que más pueden hacer que comida italiana como para tener una carta algo grande, es más nunca había escuchado de una pizzería donde hubiera carta, así que decide tomar un menú, al leer la portada descubre que en realidad están en un restaurante de comida italiana de y aquello explica la falta de ambiente juvenil. Realmente no le molestaba al menos no era demasiado _elegante_ como a los de veces pasadas. Era algo más calmo donde sabe que disfrutará bastante de ver al ajeno.

—Deja de hacer que yo tome las decisiones —indica mientras alza la vista de la carta. Realmente no le fastidiaría hacer las elecciones de no ser porque no estaba seguro del todo, empezando con el hecho de que no encuentra la sección de pizzas o por el hecho que jamás ha sabido cual gusta comer el ajeno.

—Pero tú eres quien me invito —comenta, aunque en realidad su deseo es que el otro decida todo lo que harán aquel día, después de todo le gusta cuando Misono elige siempre es perfecto, después de todo el sabe de muchas cosas.

Al final se decide por la pizza que lleva _de todo_ y el tamaño es una elección relativamente sencilla después de todo sabe que quien comerá más será Sendagaya así que una de tamaño regular debe alcanzar. Ahora sólo faltaba elegir el tipo de masa… aquello tomaría un tiempo, quería demostrarle a Tetsu que podía pedir una buena pizza.

* * *

—Sólo comiste un pedazo —indica Tetsu esperando que su novio comiera uno más, era casi imposible de creer a su parecer que alguien no coma más allá de una rebanada—. ¿Seguro que no deseas más?

En aquellos momentos, Misono, creía que fue mala idea ya que siempre que salen a comer el ajeno se pone insistente en cuanto a su dieta cosa que le hace soltar un suspiro, se llenó con aquella pero tal parece que el menor no le cree, aunque en parte sabe que es mera preocupación, incluso recuerda una vez que no le dejo levantarse de la mesa hasta que acabará un plato de sopa cuando usualmente suele comer la mitad a lo mucho.

—Bueno podemos pedirla para llevar, si tienes hambre luego podemos comer en la casa, ya sabes mientras vemos una película —al final decidió soltar aquello al ver el ceño fruncido del ajeno y ha aprendido como es mejor no meterse en problemas con el otro—, ¿podemos ir caminando hasta tu casa? Ya sabes no queda muy lejos de acá —pregunta aquello ya que prefiere eso para pasar más tiempo con el ajeno. Después de todo ese es el punto de tener una cita.

* * *

La caminata fue una cosa que agoto a Misono cuando no andaban ni a mitad del camino, Sendagaya, decidió hacerse responsable de aquello y por eso termino cargándolo el resto del camino mientras creaba una platica con el ajeno, como siempre le acababa preguntando de algunas cosas que leía en algún manga o que vio en una serie con sus hermanas. Aquel día acabo preguntándole si era posible que los _cerdos pudieran hablar_. Y si bien, Chibi, parecía pensarlo acabo por explicarle como simplemente era algo imposible por varias razones.

Aquella platica quedo casi en el aire una vez no escucha la voz de Misono y supone que se ha quedado dormido, sonríe ya que tenerlo sobre sus hombros de esa manera le gusta. Aunque no será por mucho tiempo ya que después de todo estaba cerca de la mansión. Al menos podría apreciarlo de mejor manera cuando le depositará sobre su cama.

No tomo mucho tiempo en entrar y darle la bolsa de plástico donde estaba la comida a Lily quien les recibió, no dijo la mayor cosa ya que no quería despertar al mayor. Así que empieza a caminar con rumbo a la habitación de aquel mientras deja atrás al servamp de la lujuria.

Trata de no perderse como varias veces en el camino, aunque al menos ahora sabe que el cuarto de su novio estaba en el pasillo donde se encontraba el cuadro de una mujer cerca del océano, realmente era su única referencia ya que cada pasillo le parecía igual; al menos como siempre se topaba con algunas sirvientas quienes le daban indicaciones de como llegar. Y cuando lo hace sonríe antes de entrar.

Con cuidado retira a Misono de su espalda, no es algo que le cueste, después de todo el ajeno es bastante liviano y fácil de mover, lo acomoda en la cama, trata de no moverlo tanto para así luego acomodarse a su par. Observa al ajeno y como su pecho sube y baja, parece tan calmo en aquel sueño que no puede evitar fijarse en cada detalle. Todo Misono se ve bastante lindo y es por eso por lo que trata controlarse o seguro acabara encima del ajeno. Aunque al final es algo inevitable porque acaba pegando su rostro a la cabeza de Misono. Tan sólo respirar su aroma era algo que le encantaba a más no poder.

Le dio un beso en la coronilla de su cabello mientras se movía un poco más a contra él; realmente amaba demasiado a Misono y eso es algo que no puede ocultar, simplemente le encanta cada aspecto del ajeno. Cierra los ojos no sin antes soltar un «te amo» al otro con cuidado, trata de dormir ya que es lo mejor que puede hacer con su novio en esos momentos.

* * *

Abre los ojos lentamente, siente algo cálido a contra su mejía, sabe porque es eso así que ni se fija en ese detalle que le gusta. Suelta un suave bostezo antes de notar como Tetsu seguía dormido, estira una mano con algo de pena para tocar la mejilla del ajeno y acariciarla. Sendagaya era bastante atractivo y le encantaba verlo de esa manera. Aunque no lo admitiría para nada. Sería vergonzoso y seguro el bastardo pondría aquel rostro que _le fastidia_.

Realmente no puede evitar pegarse al ajeno un poco más buscando un poco de calor, tenía algo de frío el cual seguramente se debe a que el ajeno no les cubrió a con una manta, y aun así el ajeno mantenía una temperatura más elevada. No era porque quisiera estar acurrucado en sus brazos, bueno sí era esa la razón. De nuevo estaba quedándose dormido, realmente no le molestaba descansar otro rato si era con el ajeno, pasa una mano por encima del pecho del otro tratando de acomodarse y se fastidia al sentir la dureza. No entendía como el ajeno tenía músculos tan formados pese a ser menor... Suspira mientras desliza su mano sintiendo los pectorales ajenos solo cubiertos por aquella tela que divide su tacto.

Realmente no ha tenido mayor oportunidad de tocar al ajeno de esa forma, y es porque es vergonzoso, prueba de ello es que en esos momentos su rostro arde a más no poder ya que no podía creer que estuviera disfrutando del cuerpo de su novio quien estaba durmiendo en esos momentos. Y se detendría de no ser porque la idea de tocar un poco es tentadora. Vergüenza y bochorno sobre su rostro mientras su mano se desliza bajando un poco más directo al abdomen ajeno.

Aunque algo que obvia en esos momentos es que hay una mirada atenta observándole que no ha dicho nada. Iba a _saludarlo_ de no ser que el ajeno empezó a con aquellos toques y realmente pese a que tiene ese don para arruinar algunos momentos no quería echar a perder aquel, después de todo se sentía bien que Misono acariciara su abdomen, aunque a la vez tenía un poco de pena que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba provocando. Cierra los ojos tratando de no fijarse para nada en el ajeno ya que quería dejarse llevar mejor.

Misono continuaba explorando un poco, realmente se sentía bien aquello pese a no ser la mayor cosa y si bien ha estado anteriormente con el ajeno usualmente no suele hacer mucho porque no sabe que realizar más allá de besar. Odiaba admitirlo, pero pese a leer más de algún libro de biología no daba más detalle que el general y es que quería complacer a Tetsu. Quizás por eso ahorita notaba que tenía la oportunidad en bandeja de plata. Sabía que existía el sexo oral por algunas menciones que hacían algunos libros, aunque jamás en su vida se planteo hacerlo hasta ahora. Ni hablar que también ha escuchado en más de una ocasión a Dodo hablando con Lily y mencionando aquel acto y como sería delicioso _despertar a con uno._ ¿Sería lo correcto hacerlo ahora para hacer que Tetsu despierte? Tenía muchas dudas, pero realmente debería pensar en lo que a Sendagaya le gustaría.

Y sabe la respuesta. Sendagaya seguro se sorprendería y disfrutaría. Después de todo lo ha repetido en múltiples ocasiones. _Le encanta hacer el amor a con él._

Muerde su labio inferior ya que no estaba completamente seguro. Es decir, se supone que ambos han hecho aquellas cosas anteriormente pero nunca habían acabado en esa situación, a Misono jamás le hubiese pasado por la cabeza realizar aquellas acciones de no ser porque en aquellos momentos se encuentra en tal situación. Quiere hacerlo, o mejor dicho lo hará. Después de todo no niega que la idea también se le hace de lo más tentadora.

Así que su mano, la cual se quedo sobre el abdomen de Tetsu se mueve de a pocos hasta bajar sólo para notar como su novio parece estar excitado. Aquello le hace tragar saliva, parece que todo es una indicación que _debe_ hacerlo. Sus manos tiemblan un poco por los nervios y sabe que no sólo es por aquello, con mucho cuidado trata de desabotonar los pantalones ajenos para así luego bajar el cierre. Al final tuvo que moverse para así quedar a gatas sobre el ajeno.

Tetsu no podía creer que eso sucedía, tenía mordido su labio para no decir nada, aquello parecía como un sueño y quizás por eso no hacía mayor movimiento o ruido porque no quería que eso no pasará, en serio le hacía emocionar que Misono no sólo tocará su cuerpo, sino que su miembro porque ahorita sentía las delicadas caricias sobre aquel o mejor dicho sobre la tela. Realmente el ajeno no había hecho jamás, pero le encantaba sentirlo en esos momentos. Aunque quisiera verlo, ¡deseaba hacerlo! Sabe que es mejor dejarlo continuar para así ambos disfruten. Y de no ser por el sabor metálico que invade de a pocos su boca creería que está soñando.

El de orbes morados esta concentrado unos momentos tocando sobre la ropa interior, siente el miembro de su novio palpitar bajo su tacto; aquello a duras penas cabe dentro de él ya sería en su boca… tan sólo pensar en eso le ponía ansioso, pero trataría después de todo quiere lograr que el ajeno disfrute y también disfrutar. Porque siente la boca seca ahora. Sólo pensarlo le hace sentir extraño, quizás es porque desea probar también aquello.

Se mueve de nuevo y se aleja un poco para así bajar más los pantalones del rubio, y luego su ropa interior, realmente le ardía la cara en esos momentos, nunca había hecho eso tampoco y hacerlo se sentía tan bien y mal al mismo tiempo. Muerde de nuevo su labio inferior sin saber como empezar, con cuidado toma con una de sus manos _aquello_ sintiendo el calor emanar, aunque luego nota que deberá usar ambas para tenerlo de buena manera sujeto.

Sus dedos se mueven un poco sobre la glande del ajeno tratando de no detenerse mucho, decide que lo mejor es posicionar sus manos en la base y un poco más arriba, aunque el cosquilleo que tiene por culpa del vello del otro hace que le den ganas de ocultar su rostro. Se inclina un poco quedando de frente a la hombría del ajeno. Relame sus labios, los siente secos. Realmente no sabe cómo empezar y lo único que tiene en mente es el cuido que debe tener.

Saca su lengua, no se atreve a meterlo de a principios así que lo lamería, cree que así debe ser. Espera que realmente sea así.

Húmedo, cálido, así se siente la lengua de Misono contra su miembro, hace tanto esfuerzo como puede para no soltar un jadeo, para no llamarlo con emoción no quiere ser descubierto que anda ahí disfrutando a más no poder de aquello. Desea dejarlo continuar, que su novio disfrute porque seguro lo hace.

El aroma suave a jabón invade en parte los sentidos del mayor quien aspira cuando esta lamiendo, realmente aquello era lo de menos importancia, no podía creer lo que hacía. Era como tener un pedazo de bronce candente en su lengua, así sentía. Era diferente a cuando Sendagaya estaba dentro de él, pero a la vez la sensación es bastante satisfactoria. Vuelve a mover su lengua y su cabeza empezando de arriba hacia abajo, de la punta hasta donde están sus manos. Trata de disfrutar al máximo de aquella sensación, pero a la vez de a pocos nota como se hace insuficiente.

Así que trata de dar lamidas un poco más rápidas. Sendagaya al sentir aquello no puede evitar abrir un ojo y ver hacia abajo para notar como esta su Chibi y detesto hacer eso, porque ahora no habría manera que lo dejará de ver. Si bien no veía su rostro sabe que seguro esta sonrojado y con satisfacción, o al menos eso piensa porque al menos él, lo esta disfrutando a más no poder.

Al principio no creía que entraría aquello en su boca, pero ahora lo necesita, no sabe al cien por ciento la razón, quizás es el que no cree que Sendagaya sienta placer así, o tal vez es el hecho de que desea sentirlo de mejor forma. Abre la boca, con cuido se apega más respira pesadamente y cree que es por el puro deseo.

Tetsu al dejar de sentir que las lamidas paran cierra los ojos creyendo que Misono noto que estaba despierto cosa que le preocupo de no ser porque luego siente la respiración de su novio más cerca. Si antes estaba caliente ahora era una sensación bastante abrumadora, abrasador, de esa manera lo sentía. Incluso trata de calmar su propia respiración porque siente que esta en un horno, aquello es diferente. Intenso, excitante y simplemente perfecto. Por eso confía tanto en él porque sabe que Misono siempre hará lo mejor. Y en aquellos momentos esta dando lo mejor de sí para complacerlo.

Introduce la glande a su boca, el sabor es bastante curioso y no sabría describirlo, mueve un poco la lengua contra aquello y se siente de alguna manera satisfactorio al sentir como reacciona el miembro de Sendagaya. No sabe cuanto más pueda meter después de aquello, pero por el momento se siente bien de esa manera. Trata de no rozarlo con sus dientes, lo hace con cuido todo, quiere complacer a su novio y a él mismo de la mejor manera. Y lo esta disfrutando de a pocos, a decir verdad, aunque luego se preocupa al sentir algo acuoso en su boca. De no ser porque sabe que es se alejaría inmediatamente quizás más que nada porque no sabría que hacer con _eso_ en su boca.

El líquido preseminal no tenía sabor tan sólo tenía una extraña textura o al menos así lo siente más cuando resbala aquello de pronto en sus labios. Parece que el bastardo produce demasiado. Y aquello le hace sentir algo apenado de muchas maneras, así que trata de seguir sin preocuparse demasiado a por ello, empieza a mover su cabeza buscando introducir un poco más, aunque no baja demasiado ya que de pronto se siente a ahogar teniendo una buena parte ya en su boca. Sube un poco creando una extraña sensación en su boca. _Hambriento_ así se siente en parte como si quisiera más. Y hasta en ese momento nota que está bastante incómodo. Para unos segundos para así quitarse su pantalón y ropa interior a como puede. Se encontraba de lo más excitado en ese momento por realizar aquello.

Un lento vaivén empieza a realizar a con su cabeza. Realmente esta empezando a gustarle todo aquello o mejor dicho el sabor del miembro ajeno, se vuelve adictivo con el pasar del tiempo, aunque cuando de pronto siente como roza su garganta no puede evitar sentir nervios pero los controla mientras alza la vista sólo para notar en aquella ligera oscuridad una mirada azul observándole fijamente. ¿Desde hace cuanto estaba despierto? Aunque realmente no importaba tan sólo ver como las facciones de Sendagaya están le hace sentir una completa satisfacción.

Lo descubrieron. Sus miradas se cruzan, y es que realmente no había podido desviar su mirada del ajeno por el simple hecho que es algo que ni en sus sueños era tan grandioso como lo que estaba haciendo en aquellos momentos—. Chibi —llama con una voz algo ronca, llena de deseo, es obvio que lo estaba disfrutando, no sólo en su voz. Su rostro lo dice todo más aquella expresión.

Misono no dice nada, simplemente sigue con su labor sin creer que el bastardo lo disfrute tanto, es en definitiva algo que le hace emocionarse, quizás a por eso acaba moviéndose un poco más rápido deseando hacer que ambos se sientan bien. Aunque tuvo que detenerse al sentir como Sendagaya con su pierna roza su miembro, se sintió bien aquel contacto de la lona contra el suyo. Si bien eran movimientos ligeramente involuntarios que Tetsu estaba controlando ahora ya no lo hace así que deja sus piernas moverse un poco por las descargas eléctricas que siente. Y sabe que llego al orgasmo y deberá disculparse por ensuciar el pantalón ajeno pero el tenía la culpa por hacer aquellos movimientos más de una ocasión.

Despertar al rubio de esa forma parecía haberle puesto aún más duro. O al menos así lo siente.

—¡Chibi… yo…! —Si bien quería detenerlo y alejarlo es demasiado tarde.

Misono no espero que justo cuando estuviera en lo mejor de aquello Sendagaya acabara corriéndose llenando así en parte su boca de aquel liquido el cual tuvo que tragar de un solo para no ahogarse. Hirviente. Así lo sintió y más cuando se desliza por su garganta, saca de a pocos el miembro de su boca sólo para sentir como mancha en parte sus labios y jura que el bastardo seguía en aquello porque de pronto siente de aquel liquido en su mejilla. Aquello le avergüenza a más no poder, pero al ver el rostro de Sendagaya contraído por el placer le hace olvidar todo sentimiento de molestia.

Por unos momentos tan sólo se escucha la respiración algo pesada de Tetsu quien luego vuelve a abrir los ojos para toparse con la imagen más erótica que ha visto. Y la disculpa que tenía en mente desaparece. Por unos segundos no dicen nada más que verse directamente a los ojos después de todo con una mirada pueden decirse mucho.

En definitiva probar algo distinto dio sus buenos resultados.

* * *

—Parece que deberé quedarme esta noche —indica Tetsu con cierta emoción en su voz; después de todo, no puede evitar recordar lo que hace poco hicieron e imaginar lo que posiblemente harán esa noche considerando que el deberá dormir sólo con su playera ya que tuvieron que mandar su ropa a lavar.

—¡Claro que te quedarás! ¡No eres el bastardo de Lily como para salir sin nada a la calle! —Aquello lo suelta molesto antes de verle con frustración.

—Aunque es tu culpa que mi ropa este sucia, Chibi, aunque no importa… me gusto mucho —suelta sin importarle que su novio le viera con bastante frustración. Después de todo tan sólo decía la verdad. Había disfrutado de aquella sorpresa y no le molestaría que aquello también se volviera algo frecuente de realizar.

Misono no dijo nada más y decidió meterse bajo las mantas, el baño le había ayudado a relajarse de la vergüenza, pero parece que Tetsu no dejará de comentar eso. Aunque no niega que le gustaría volver a intenta aquello alguna otra vez. Después de todo se sintió tan bien lograr hacer que el ajeno se corriera o ver aquel rostro lleno de deseo. Porque Sendagaya Tetsu le ama tanto como pare desearlo de esa manera.


End file.
